Passing Moments
by MoonlightShadow123
Summary: Hiei fools around w/ many women til he meets Kagome. He changes & he knows it. He makes one of the biggest mistakes of his life & tries to fix it. the thing is, this mistake ran deeper than he thought. now he has to regain her trust along w/ his own
1. Chapter 1

_**I know I shouldn't start another story when i already have two to worry about, but this one came into my head a few weeks ago and I laid it off until i managed to get a little farther on Reliteing the flame, but I had a strong urge to write it NOW, so I did. I hope you enjoy it...**_

Chapter 1

Hiei grunted and pushed the woman off him. She may be pretty, but she was _not_ the lightest chick he's been with. He heard her sigh in bliss and scowled. He just wasted his time, she wasn't even that great and it made him happy he decided to end it fast. He ran a hand through his gravity defying hair and grabbed his boxers. He searched the room for the remains of his clothes and left the apartment. If he was lucky, she'll never find him again.

As he made it through to the human world and walked down the dark side walk, he counted in his head how many women he's been with the past week. They were all pretty, but they never seemed to satisfy him, not even the demoness super model. Though he will admit, she brought out his demon out more than the rest. And if you're wondering, yes, he is still a virgin. He found other ways to replace him from ever entering the woman's tavern. The fox convinced him to at least wait to find the right woman and save it for her. He doubted that he'll ever find one anyways.

The sun shone through the building tops when he finally reached the fox's and his home. He finally moved out of his mother's home after he finished college. He found him finishing his breakfast and so he sat down on the couch. Kurama walked in and smiled, "Good morning, Hiei." His smile dropped when he smelled the scent of sweat and sex around him, "Another night out, huh?" he sighed, "Hm, why am I not surprised."

He walked to the front of a mirror and adjusted his tie, "You hadn't given it up had you?"

Hiei sighed. He was really getting tired of him asking if his virginity was gone, "No, I haven't."

Kurama sighed as well and picked up his brief case looking bag, "I hope you know what you're doing is not very sanitary. You could catch something and then you'll regret every doing it."

"I know, you've told me already." Hiei said flipping through the channels. "It's not my fault I'm in heat."

"Hiei, you haven't been in heat for three months now. I'm concerned." Kurama sat down next to him. "Has anything happened that made you this way?"

Hiei's eyes narrowed, but didn't turn away from the television, "Nothing happened. I'm just enjoying myself is all."

Kurama frowned, but let it go, "If you are not busy tonight, I would like it if you came to a little gathering with me to Kuwabara's home. Though he won't admit it, it would mean a lot to him if you came."

Hiei opened his mouth to reply, but Kurama continued, "You haven't seen him in over two years, Hiei. Wouldn't you want to see how he and Yukina are doing?"

Hiei's mouth shut along with his eyes. He remembered very clearly how he proposed to his sister and the day of their wedding at Genkai's temple. It bothered him at first, but his grudge went away. He even visited them once in a while now that Yukina knew he was her brother. It wasn't until he found out she was pregnant that he never saw them again.

He felt a pang of guilt in the pit of stomach and growled lowly, "Fine, I'll attend his stupid gathering."

Kurama smiled and opened the door, "I'll be back from work around five. Try not to wreck everything." He walked out the door, "Oh, and Hiei, wear something formidable. He will be having some of his co-workers visit."

"Hn" Hiei crossed his arms and went back to flipping channels as he heard the sound of Kurama's car roar to life.

After a while he got bored and decided to shower. He could smell the woman's scent all over him and it disgusted him to no end. He will never sleep with another raccoon demon for as long as he lived!

~*~*~*

Kurama smiled the whole way to Kuwabara's home and it bothered Hiei a little.

He knew he had something to do with his never ending giddiness. After he came home from work and found him dressed in dress up pants and shoes with a kingfisher blue shirt and a black tie, he wouldn't shut up about how happy Yukina will be to see him.

Hiei crossed his arms and looked at the fox's clothes. He really liked the red shirt he wearing and wanted to trade, but foxy didn't want to. He looked out the window, wishing he was with the super model, hoping that maybe this time would be better than the first. Maybe he could sneak away from the party and head to demon world.

Kurama seemed to have read his mind for he said, "No, Hiei, you will not leave this party for any reason. Who knows, maybe this will be good for you and help break this nasty habit you got."

Hiei scoffed, "You're the one to talk. You're the biggest womanizer in history."

Kurama coughed behind his hand, "Yes, but I know how to control it."

"Hn"

They stayed silent the rest of the way and saw a few cars parked outside the house. Hiei will admit the oaf had a nice place. It was almost as big as the fox's home and it had a bamboo grove growing beside a simple little garden. They walked past a fountain with koi fish and knocked on the door.

Yusuke answered with a cup of wine in hand. "No way, Hiei!" he pushed the door away and gave him a 'manly' hug. "I haven't seen you in what five years?"

Hiei narrowed his eyes, "It's only been two years, detective."

"Well it seems longer and more now that you called me detective." He smiled, "Man I actually missed you calling me that." He turned to Kurama and shook his hand, "Nice to see ya again, Rama."

Kurama smiled, "You as well. Keiko is here I presume."

"Pff, everyone is here even Koenma! Come on get in." He ushered them in and closed the door. He walked up in front of Hiei and blocked the people's view from him; Kurama's smile grew as he waved to the ones who've already seen them. "Hey everybody guess who's here!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Yusuke. He smirked and stepped away, "It's Hiei!"

"Hiei!"

Hiei grunted softly as he waved awkwardly as everyone smiled and came to greet him personally. Kurama chuckled when he spotted Keiko, "Couldn't stay away, Yusuke?"

Yusuke smirked, "What can I say, she's too tempting in her.."

"I don't want to know, Yusuke." Kurama said holding up his hand. Yusuke laughed and wrapped his arms around Keiko's pregnant form.

"Hey what's going on out here?" Kuwabara walked in and the group around the hybrid stepped away. His eyes widened, "Hiei, that you?"

Hiei glared and was about to retort, but Kuwabara hugging him slightly stopped him, "It's great to see ya, shrimp. You haven't changed a bit and you grew a little."

Hiei scowled, "And you're still the idiot I knew back then." He looked behind him and saw a head peeking out from the side.

Kuwabara noticed and grabbed the arm around his neck, "Hey shrimp, I want ya to meet your nephew." He brought the little boy out in front and set him on the floor. Everyone around them was quietly watching. "Seiichi, say hi to your uncle."

The boy had the oaf's hair, but darker and it was wavy. He looked a lot like Yukina and had wide, amber eyes and the blush on his chubby cheeks made him look even more like his mother. He grabbed Kuwabara's pants and hid half his face, though never looked away from Hiei. He opened his mouth and Hiei saw the little teeth, "Hi." He said waving at the same time.

The women in the room awed and Hiei couldn't help, but smile mentally. For a two year old he sure could say hi clearly. Just then Yukina walked into the room and froze. Tears ran down her face as she ran to Hiei and hugged him tightly. Hiei smiled and hugged her back just as tight, "Hello Yukina."

"Brother, it's so good to see you." She smiled and looked at him. "You look great. How have you been?"

Hiei nodded ok and looked down when he felt a tug on his pants. Yukina giggled and picked up Seiichi and he leaned toward Hiei. Yukina giggled further, "He wants you to carry him."

He stepped back and received a whine from the babe. Yusuke laughed, "Aw come on, Hiei. Don't tell me you're afraid of getting slobber on you." He said pushing him forward.

Hiei outstretched his arms and Yukina handed the boy to him. Seiichi giggled and played with his hair. He smiled and felt his little foot push against his arm. The women awed again.

The gathering went on and though he didn't care, Kuwabara introduced his co-workers to him and Kurama; Seiichi still in his arms. He met a man who couldn't seem to keep his hands off a woman's behind, a loud mouthed man with long black hair and violet eyes and another who looked like his twin, but older and quieter and the last was a volatile woman who kept hitting the perverted man.

"It's really great to see you again, Hiei." Kuwbara said. "Maybe now, we'll be seeing more of you?" he asked hopefully.

Hiei's eyebrows furrowed. Seiichi brought his attention to him as the young one played with his fingers. He looked back at Kuwabara who was smiling down at his son. Hiei smiled a small smile and took hold of his fingers. Seiichi whined and tried getting them back until the swish of Hiei's tie distracted him. He grabbed Kuwabara's shoulder, "You will."

Kuwabara smiled. A knock came from the door and he went to answer it. He heard a little commotion, but he sat down with Seiichi on his lap. He felt his legs warm and a foul smell reached his nose. He stood and gave him to Yukina in the kitchen who went to change his diaper.

A second later, Kuwabara walked to him with another woman, "Hey shrimp, I want ya to meet Kagome." He said pushing her forward, "Kagome this is Hiei." He heard Yukina call him and left them alone.

Hiei's breaths slightly hitched as he watched the woman smile and extend her hand out to him. She was very pretty, beautiful even than any demon he's seen and she was human! "It's a pleasure to meet you, Hiei."

Even her voice was pretty...it was so light and it sounded like bells. Her black skirt showed off her long, toned legs and the shiny blue shirt showed her full bosoms and every curve in the right place. Her long wavy hair reached her mid-back and two strands framed her face. He noticed her waiting and shifted uncomfortably in her heels. He reached out and shook her hand, an electric shock coursed through his arm. She must have felt it too for she let go.

They stared at one another for a while. A blush adorned her cheeks bringing out her ocean blue eyes even more. Hiei couldn't tear his eyes away from her eyes and for once he didn't feel like ripping her clothes off and taking her right then and there like he has with others. He stepped forward and grabbed her hand, feeling the shock again and shivering a little from it. She stepped closer too and smiled, tightening his hold on her hand.

A call from the other room and brought them back to reality. She blushed harder and let go of his hand, "Sorry, I didn't mean to, um, yea, sorry." She said and turned away and they walked back together to the living room.

~*~*~*

Kagome joked around with everyone and had a good time. Miroku kept being the target of everyone's jokes, but he was a good sport. She noticed everyone, but Hiei involved with the party. He mostly sat at the couch with Seiichi and played with him. Yukina, Kuwabara or Kurama would occasionally go to him and keep him company, but that didn't last long. Finally she broke away from the crowd and sat next to him. She would admit he was very attractive and she kept getting drawn to him. She would always take a peek and fight back a blush.

"Hey there." She said and smiled at him.

He didn't say anything and kept playing with Seiichi. She giggled and played along with them. Seiichi giggled and crawled on her lap. She grabbed his feet and pretended to eat them earning more giggles. Hiei had a small smile plastered on his face and she decided it looked good on him. "I take it you haven't been around much huh?"

He looked surprised and turned questioning eyes to her. She smiled, "Kazuma is a really great friend. I come to visit every other day sometimes to take care of the little one when Yukina is called into work. I've never seen you before so I figured something went on to make you stop seeing them. Especially seeing how much attention you're paying to Sechi here."

Hiei blinked and Kagome knew she hit it home, "So wanna tell me what happened?"

Hiei glared and she giggled, "Guess not. Ok, let's talk about something else."

Seiichi played between them as they talked. Well Kagome did most of the talking and Hiei listened and would now and then say something. Yusuke came into the conversation and commented how much she managed to make the hybrid talk.

Soon enough everyone was included in their conversation and Hiei learned new things about the new people. Like how the twins were brothers and were dog demons, the pervert was sort of a descendant of monks; the woman was from an extinct demon slaying family and what caught his attention was the fact Kagome was a miko.

The party was ending and everybody was leaving; he, Kurama, Kagome, Inuyasha and Sango were the ones that remained. Kagome cradled Seiichi and hummed softly. The others were a little ways talking or helping clean up. "Say, Hiei."

"Hn"

"There's a fair opening tomorrow. It's going to be here for three days. I was wondering if…maybe…" she blushed and looked away from him, "Um, maybe you would like to go…with me?"

Hiei was dumbfounded. She looked up and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry that was out of line. I mean I just met you of course you wouldn't want to go somewhere with a stranger." She stood, but Hiei grabbed her hand before she left, careful not to wake Seiichi. She turned and faced him, her blush never letting up.

He didn't know why he did, but he didn't want her to go yet. He sighed airily, "I would like to go with you." He said and smiled lightly.

Kagome's face lit up and smiled, "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Where?" he asked, not letting her go. He brought her closer to him.

"How about we meet at the ice cream shop in front of the park? You know the one in near E.P.K toys?"

Hiei nodded and she smiled. They stared at each other and she blinked her blush increasing when she saw how close their faces were. She stepped back and giggled, "See you then, I guess." She walked to the kitchen where Yukina and Sango were cleaning.

Kurama grabbed his shoulder and they said bye to the remaining people. The ride home was quiet and Hiei kept thinking of what tomorrow would be like. He never expected to be with a human, a miko at that and his anxiety was growing. He caught himself smiling for absolutely no reason. He knew the fox was staring at him, but he didn't care. He just couldn't wait to be with her again.

* * *

**_Yes another HieixKagome story. I love this pair. So what did you think? Constructive criticism welcomed along with suggestions. REVIEW! _**

**_-Moonlite_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome fidgeted nervously with her skirt. She looked left and right and still no sign of him. She sighed and looked at her feet. Maybe he bailed. She sighed again and turned to walk away. Suddenly, something grabbed her arm and brought her back to her original spot. She looked up and smiled happily. Her smile grew when a small blush crossed his face.

"Hello Hiei." She said.

He just waved awkwardly. She giggled mentally and took his hand. She blushed at the contact, but dragged him inside the ice cream shop. "I thought it would be nice to have some ice cream before we left since we're already here." She said opening the door, "I hope that's ok with you."

Hiei nodded and held the door open, pushing her inside, "I like sweet snow."

She looked at him quizzically and he gestured to a poster on the window with a picture of a banana split. She nodded in understanding and giggled at the name. His blush came back, but he ignored it. She ordered two vanilla ice creams with chocolate syrup on hers. They talked for a while and this time Hiei did talk, he even joked around a little with her.

"What took you so long?" she asked as they sat in a booth.

Hiei ate his cone. He didn't really want to tell her how the fox was questioning him before he snuck out through the bathroom window. "Apparently, I'm on probation."

Kagome smiled, "What for?"

He thought of his nightly hobby and decided that wasn't the best thing to say. Instead he said, "Kurama says I've done enough squirrel killing."

Kagome choked on her ice cream, "Squirrels? What did they ever do to you?"

Hiei smirked, "Nothing except they tried turning me into a vampire/demon squirrel slave."

Kagome laughed and Hiei chuckled. He couldn't believe he just said that! He watched her try to calm down, but one look at him and she broke down.

"You fit the part," She said between breaths of air, "Of a vampire."

Hiei's smirk grew to a smile, "Not as much as Kurama. When you turn to a squirrel's slave, you have bright scarlet hair, green eyes and look completely as a woman." A chuckle slipped, "They need to entertain themselves and the squirrels happen to be gay."

Her laughter continued and his chuckles increased into a full laugh. He stopped when he felt her small hand in his. His stomach twisted, but not painfully; it was more like fluttering. It wasn't until then that he noticed how beautiful she looked in her navy shirt and white skirt. He knew he was attracted to her, but he didn't expect to be completely at ease around her.

"Your favorite color is blue." He said more than asked.

Her laughing lowered to giggles and finally a smile, "Yea, how'd you know?"

He pointed at her shirt, "You wore a blue shirt yesterday as well." He looked at her finger, "Your ring is also blue."

She nodded, "And your favorite color is black." She smiled, "You wear a lot of it. I've seen pictures Kuwabara has back when you were a team. You look great in blue by the way."

Hiei smirked at her blush, "Do I really? I always thought I looked better in a more magenta color or maybe even yellow. You know all the bright colors." He said waving his hand and placing it on his hip.

Kagome laughed, "You sounded so gay!"

Hiei bit down his laugh, "I know right." he said in a gay voice, "But don't be fooled sweety! Nuh uh, girl, all this right here is one hundred percent metro!" he said snapping his fingers.

He couldn't contain it any longer and broke, laughing along with Kagome who couldn't breathe. They continued joking until they finished their ice cream. They left the shop and walked to the fair crowded with people. They kept being pushed around and she heard Hiei growl now and again. She looked for a ride quick and dragged him away before he killed an idiot who stepped on his foot. She sighed in relief seeing the line short and paid for the both of them.

At first Hiei was tense and was about ready to jump off the roller coaster, but she grabbed his hands and lifted them up in the air along with hers. It took a while, but he finally relaxed and enjoyed the rest of the ride. It wasn't until they got to the haunted house that she panicked and quickly escaped before anyone saw them. Apparently taking a demon into a room full of fake monsters was not the best idea, especially if you scream.

"How are the twins' brothers?" Hiei asked as they walked through the food stands.

Kagome chewed on her funnel cake, "Well they have the same father, but different mothers. Inuyasha's mother was human and Sesshomaru's is a full demon." She took another bite of her cake. "They only look like twins because of their charms making them look human. I also hid their auras and made them seem like regular people in case someone tries attacking them."

"Why would they be attacked?" Hiei asked.

"Sesshomaru rules the demon world, well partially. Inuyasha and Kouga rule the other parts." She threw her plate away and licked her fingers. "What kind of demon are you?"

"The biggest abmination that will ever exist." Kagome looked at him curiously; he sighed, "Fire and ice."

Her eyes blazed angrily, "What do you mean an abomination. That's pretty cool. I mean you don't see much demons who can control two elements and control their fighting auras." she patter his shoulder, "You're just being hard on yourself. I'm sure not everyone hates you like you think they do. I don't." she said the last part in a whisper.

His cheeks tinted pink and rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks?"

She nodded and smiled. She gasped suddenly and he turned to the direction she was staring at. Her eyes lighted at the sight of the cotton candy guy. Hiei laughed as she jumped around like a kid and reached for her wallet. He gazed at her curiously when her jumping stopped. She looked up and pouted, showing the inside of her wallet to him. He laughed again; her pout grew and folded her arms.

Hiei smirked and eyed the cotton candy. He ran to the guy, grabbed a bag and ran back to Kagome. She looked up and smiled. She opened the treat and started eating it.

"Is the monk and Sango..?"

"Together?" she finished for him. "No, but they're madly in love; they just won't show it."

She offered him some cotton candy, but he declined. She kept pestering him, "Oh come one. Just one little piece."

"No." Hiei said pushing the sweet cloud away.

"Stop being an ass and get a piece." She said pushing him on the chest.

His mouth gaped. No woman has ever insulted him and specifically never as an ass! Kagome reacted quick and plunged a big piece in his mouth. She closed his mouth and giggled at his glare. He started chewing it slowly and he jumped. Her giggle increased, "What's the matter?"

Hiei felt around his mouth, but couldn't find the fluffiness of the cloud, "It vanished."

She laughed, "No it didn't. It just, in a way, melted in your mouth from your spit."

Her laughing grew and he glared before taking hold of the stick and walking ahead.

"Hey!" she called jogging up to him, "That was mine!"

Hiei bit the cloud and waved it behind him, "Was yours."

"Hiei!" Kagome giggled as she came to his side.

They got on a few more rides and Hiei stole whatever she felt like having. She didn't know he was stealing until she caught him taking some noodles from the noodle stand. When she lectured him about stealing being wrong, he laughed, pushed her lightly, and walked to one of the games. She sighed and followed behind.

"Do you see anything you want?" Hiei asked, stopping at the gun stand and looking at the stuffed animals.

Kagome glared, "The last time you said that you stole it."

Hiei smirked, "Not this time." Kagome crossed her arms. Hiei chuckled and held up his hand, "Scouts honor."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Since when are you a scout?"

"Since I started scouting with hunters to kill the squirrels." Hiei said paying the guy and taking up a gun.

"Three shots per; get all three and win a prize from the top shelf." The man said taking a single bill from what Hiei gave him and giving the rest to Kagome.

Kagome giggled and thanked him. "Do you even know how to shoot a gun?"

"How hard can it be?" Hiei said and shot the paper with the bull's eye. Sadly though he missed and growled when he missed his last two shots.

"Here give it to me." Kagome said taking the gun away from Hiei who was ready to break it. She paid the man and aimed at the target Hiei tried getting. She pulled the trigger and got a bull's eye. She smirked and her last shots ended with the same result as the first.

The man laughed, "Oowe, never seen a woman win in this before. Great aim you got there girl. Take your pick, little missy."

Kagome squealed and took a semi-giant monkey. Hiei glared and walked away, "Stupid game."

Kagome laughed along with the man, "Aw, don't worry about him, he's just a sore loser. Guys don't like being out done by a woman. And a pretty one at that." The man said winking at Kagome.

"Thank you. Have a great night, Mr. Buddy."

"Take care!" the man called after her.

Kagome caught Hiei at the entrance of the food stands and changed direction, heading back to the games.

"No." Hiei said pulling on his arm.

"Yes, at least two more than we can go, I promise." She said struggling to push him. She huffed and tried again.

Hiei watched her amused. Kagome took in a few breaths, "You know you could me out by walking that way." she said pointing at the games. Hiei shook his head. She growled and pushed him again. This time she managed to make him move a little before she gave up. She grumbled and she heard him chuckle.

"You promise?" he said after a few minutes of silence.

Kagome turned and nodded vigorously, "Promise and I don't break my promises. Here I'll even pinky promise!" she said sticking out her pinky.

Hiei stared at it confused. Kagome giggled and hooked her pinky around his and kissed her hand, "There promise made now let's go!"

They agreed to pick the game of their choice and no matter what the decision they would play it. Kagome picked an easy one after Hiei's embarrassment at the shooting range. This one he had to pick up at least four glass bottles using a fishing hook. She tried hard, but in the end she only managed getting one up. She rooted Hiei on like his own personal cheerleader and in the end he picked all four up. The crowd around them cheered and congratulated him once he grabbed his prize. The man in charge of the game took his picture and pinned it with the pictures of all the others who won.

Kagome knew Hiei was uncomfortable being around the crowd and tensing by each pat on his shoulder. She knew his tension grew from the unexpected picture. She pulled him away and hugged him once they were clear from the crowd. "Great job Hiei. What did you get?" she asked looking at the small box in his hands.

He looked down as well and blinked, "My Cure Manicure, do it yourself kit. What's a manicure?"

Kagome choked back a laugh and took the box, "Maybe I should hold on to that. Don't want anyone stealing it from you."

Hiei glared and lifted the box away from her reach, "This is mine, and I am not going to let some fool about to take it."

A passing group of teens stopped and laughed at him. Hiei blinked and Kagome blushed. A boy pointed at Hiei, "Hey guys look; he has his own nail salon." He laughed and gestured to the girls with him, "Maybe you guys should give him a call someday." The guys laughed at the stupid joke and the girls shook their head, pretending they didn't know them.

After they left Hiei lowered the box, flipped it over and stared at the cover. He looked up at Kagome and grabbed her monkey, "I think you should take it."

"Yea, I should." Kagome said sweat-dropping.

They walked along the stands until they found one Hiei liked. The man at the stand smiled, "Welcome to Poppers. Pop the balloons with the darts and win a prize no matter your hits. Would you like to try?"

"Yes, please." Kagome said handing him money.

"Alrighty, here you go." The man said handing her six darts.

She handed Hiei three and gestured for him to go. He shook his head, "Ladies first."

She nodded and took aim at the rows of balloons. She popped two balloons, the last landing between a red and white balloon. "Damn it." She said lowly.

Hiei raised an eyebrow with amusement. She noticed and blushed, "What never heard a girl curse before?"

"I have just not this girl blushing in front of me." He said smirking.

She stuck her tongue out and accepted the poster the man handed her. He turned to Hiei smiling, "Your turn, shrimp."

Hiei growled and threw a dart at the man, stabbing him on the arm. The man shrieked and screamed in terror. Kagome gasped and tugged the dart out the man earning another shriek. He glared at an amused Hiei, "What the hell is your problem you freaking midget."

Hiei glared and growled louder. Kagome ducked as he jumped over the stand and attacked the man, "Hiei no, stop!" she said before jumping over the stand and pulling Hiei away from the beaten man. She stopped him before he bit the man's arm and pushed him over the counter. "I am so sorry about this." She said reaching out to him.

"Don't touch me!" he screamed squirming to the corner of his tent stand, his pants fell to his knees and his shirt hung on one shoulder. His eyes was swollen and his right cheek was bruising badly. "Just take whatever you want and leave."

"I'm really sorry." She took a step.

"Don't come any closer!" he screamed shaking with fear, "Keep away! Keep him away from me!"

"I will, but sir-"

"Leave!" he said covering his face.

Kagome sighed and hopped over the counter and glared at Hiei. People stopped and whispered and stared at her strangely. She laughed nervously, "There's nothing to see here, move along please." She said and walked away.

Hiei watched her and looked at the man. He chuckled at the small whimper of fear and grabbed the stuffed animal thrown at him with ease. He smirked and walked away, following a fuming and embarrassed Kagome. It was then he realized what he did and cursed. He just ruined their date and she was mad at him. Now she'll never want to see him again!

He followed silently after her as she led them out of the fair, "I kept my promise, two games and that's it."

He sighed and walked up to her, "Kagome," he said grabbing her arm and looking down. He felt angry at himself for what he was about to do since he's never done it before, but some part of him wouldn't leave him alone until he did. "I apologize for anything I've done to make you upset. I understand if you never want to see me again." He waited for the rejection he knew would come for embarrassing her, but nothing happened. Instead a laugh answered him in return.

"Are you kidding? That was awesome! I mean this has been one of the best days ever!" she giggled and placed her hand on his cheek, "You didn't upset me. Don't get me wrong what you did wasn't nice, but I wouldn't have wanted this to end any other way." she smiled brilliantly.

He couldn't help, but smile back. An unknown weight lifted off his shoulders as she hugged him. "Thanks for coming with me and if you don't mind, I would like to continue seeing you and going out again someday."

Hiei tightened his hold around her slightly, "I don't mind at all."

They released each other and walked to Kagome's home. He looked down and smiled, "Here," he said handing her a tiger plushy with big eyes, arms to encircle your neck and a tail you can wrap around your waist, like a monkey hanging on your back. "The guy gave it to me."

Kagome giggled and cuddled it on her cheek, "I love tigers! It's so cute! Thank you so much!" she giggled hysterically, but abruptly stopped. "Wait what man?"

"The one who called me shrimp." He said glaring at the sidewalk. But it didn't last long at the sound of Kagome's laughter. The rest of the way they either talked more about each other or stayed quiet. Hiei would occasionally look at her from the corner of his eye and blush whenever she caught him.

Kagome's blush brightened as she quickly looked away and stared at the sky. She knew Hiei was staring at her and she couldn't say she didn't like it. He was even more attractive in his black turtle neck and khaki pants. And the full moon's light radiated off him making him seem almost godly. His eyes glistened brightly and his hair swayed lightly and playfully in the soft autumn breeze. She wondered what it would be like to run her fingers through his hair while he kissed her passionately on the lips.

She blinked and shook her head, her face heating further when the thoughts wouldn't leave her. She saw Hiei turn to her in confusion and she waved it off, her blush never ceasing. Kagome sighed and took deep breaths. She gasped when a shooting star passed. She closed her eyes and made a wish, opening them to see they made it to her house. She turned to Hiei and smiled, "Thanks again."

Hiei nodded, "You're welcome."

They stood there and shifted uncomfortably not knowing what to do next. Kagome coughed and grabbed the doorknob, "Well, um I guess I'll see you later?"

Hiei only nodded, not looking at her any more. Kagome turned away disappointed and opened the door. Hiei huffed mentally and reached over closing the door. He turned her around and pressed her back against the frame and kissed her fully on the lips. He cupped her cheek in his hand, while his other snaked around her waist.

Kagome's eyes widened, but slowly closed them as she replied. The kiss was short and gentle, but she couldn't deny the intensity in it and the fire burning within her for more. Bad thoughts came to her mind once again and a new blush formed on her pink cheeks. She just met him for crying out loud! How can she like him already!?

He pulled away and looked at her, his eyes softening, and his thumb rubbing her cheek. They stared at one another for a while and met in another sweet kiss. Kagome knew she was falling for him, she couldn't deny that, and no matter what she told herself, she knew she wanted to be with him. _'Why do I like you so much?'_

Hiei heard her and couldn't control the joy he felt swell within him and deepened the kiss to release his happiness. He didn't care what others thought, he liked a human, a very beautiful, kind human and he would scream it from the rooftops if he had to. He was falling for her and didn't want to leave her. He wanted her to be happy and he'll be damned if it wasn't him making her happy!

He pulled away and smiled. Kagome smiled back, her blush growing. Hiei chuckled; he loved it when she blushed. She hugged him briefly before letting go and walking into her home, "Goodnight Hiei."

"Goodnight Kagome."

As he walked home thinking of the day's events he realized he wanted to know more about her and never leave her. He didn't know he fell that deep for her in just the two days they met, but it felt longer than two days. It felt like he knew her for years! And as he made it home, passing Kurama in the living room, up to his own bedroom, one thought kept running through his mind: She likes me!!

* * *

_**Haha! I had fun writing this! **_

_**Hey everybody, I decided to write my note after I finished the chapter cuz I didn't want to keep ya waiting. Plus I know some will just ignore what I have to say. **_

_**I want to thank ALL OF YOU GUYS!!! You have no idea how happy your reviews and story alerts and all the other alerts have made me! And it's because of you that I updated this so soon! That and I really wanted to continue writing this...**_

_**I want to clear up something that a dear friend brought my attention to: **_

_**1) When I was talking about the twins in the last chapter I meant Inu and Ses. Just in case you didn't catch that. **_

_**2) Though I told them not to say anything, I am coming clean. I meant to make Kuwa and Yukina's 'son' a daughter, but for some strange reason she morphed into a he...embarrassing for me, but I will fix it and I will be adding a twin sis for Seiichi**_

_**I want to apologize if I made Hiei so out of character, but hey my story! I just want to show how comfortable he is around Kagome and so ya'll can see the changes that go on with him when he's with her. I think I made this into a love at first thing, don't you think?  
**_

_**I hoped you enjoyed it and REVIEW! Constructive Criticism welcomed as always!**_

_**-Moonlite**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yusuke slapped his knee in laughter, "Are you serious? Are we talking about the same Hiei?"

Sango giggled and nodded, "Yup, she came home all giddy and wouldn't shut up about her date." She sighed, a smile on her face, "I finally managed to slip her to sleep. It wasn't easy."

"What do you mean slip her to sleep?" Keiko asked.

"She takes these pills before she goes to sleep. It's to help her immune system." Her smile widened, "I wish it kept her drowsy the whole morning. It got worse; she started telling me of this dream she had about them living together and knowing what they felt, like they were connected or something and some other stuff."

Yukina giggled as she walked through the door, "Sounds to me like Kagome has taken an interest in my brother."

Kurama smiled, "Yes, and your brother seems to like Kagome as well."

"Unli Kuama!" two little kids ran through the door towards him.

He chuckled and hugged them. He patted Seiichi on the head and lifted the little girl to his lap, "And how are you today, Rini?"

"Guu!" the little girl replied. Her wavy dark hair bounced behind her. Her eyes just like her brother glistened in happiness, "Yu?"

"Fine, thank you." Kurama said tickling her under her chin.

"Yu elcom!" she smiled.

Yukina giggled, "Thank you so much for taking care of them today, Kurama."

"No problem. After all, I think it'll be nice for Hiei to meet his niece since she was not present the other night." Kurama said tickling the girl's stomach. She giggled hysterically.

Yukina nodded, "Yes, she does love sleeping early."

Kurama stood and grabbed the bag of supplies Yukina handed him, "Just remember Rini needs an afternoon snack and Seiichi naps around her snack time. Also, Seiichi should not play near Rini when her dolls are out."

"Why's that?" Yusuke asked who was playing with said boy.

Yukina giggled, "He has taken tips from his father and well he_ kisses _them." she said emphasizing 'kisses.'

Keiko and Sango giggled, while Yusuke looked at them confused. Keiko smiled, "You're the pervert; you should get what she's trying to say."

Kurama chuckled at his friend who still seemed lost. He slung the bag on his shoulder, Rini still in his arms and took hold of Seiichi's hand. "Well, we'll be going now, say goodbye to your mother, children."

The kids reached out to Yukina and kissed her cheek. Yukina giggled and kissed them back, "Be nice to your uncle."

Kurama waved and walked out the door. As soon as he closed the door, he heard Yusuke laughing loudly. He chuckled; he finally caught what Yukina meant.

////

Hiei killed the last demon from the mob, thrusting all his anger into a single strike, instantly killing the pathetic demon. He glared at the remains of his victims and semi-satisfied with his work, he turned and ran back to the barrier. He didn't stop running until he reached home and jumped through his window.

The memories of last night flashed in his head, his anger coming back tenfold. He punched the wall, a growl escaping him. Why did he act like that? And in front of a miko no less. Now she's going to think he's weak and helpless; wait, why did he care what she thought?

He glared at the floor and walked towards the bathroom, grabbing a towel from the hallway closet as he passed. He watched the water running down from the faucet, letting the sound of it calm his nerves slightly. He stepped in the shower and his muscles instantly relaxed. As he washed himself he kept thinking of his 'date.' He hated it, he didn't act like himself at all, and what's worse, he felt something for the miko. What if he saw her again, what would he do then?

He closed his eyes, the drops of water falling on his back. He opened his eyes and turned the water off. He grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his waist. His wet hair down, dripping with water, his white starburst framed his face as he wiped the mirror and stared at his reflection. Finally, he left and walked to his room. It wouldn't matter what he'll do, he'll never see her again, and that he would be sure of.

He pulled on some clothes and heard the front door open. Laughter crept into the once quiet house along with scampering feet and somebody whining. He walked downstairs and stood by Kurama who was holding back a little kid from going after someone. He looked around the corner and saw a little girl hiding.

"Fox?" he said, getting annoyed the red head hadn't noticed him yet.

Kurama turned with the kid who gasped, "Unli He!"

The little boy pushed away from Kurama and hugged Hiei around the legs. Hiei didn't recognize him at first, but then picked him up and held him in his arms. Seiichi giggled calling his name again; Hiei smirked.

Kurama left, but came back with the girl in his arms, "Hiei, there's someone I would like for you to meet." He held the girl out, who only grabbed him around the neck and dragged herself back to his chest. Kurama tried again and successfully got her off him, "Hiei this is Rini, Seiichi's twin sister, twelve minutes older." He chuckled at her huff, "Also the most energetic and smartest."

The little girl blushed and stared at Hiei who placed Seiichi back on the floor. Kurama held her out to him which he in turn grabbed her and cradled her gently. Kurama smiled, "Rini, this is your Uncle Hiei, your mommy's brother."

Rini's blush never ceased as she waved at him shyly and he waved back to her. "Where was she?" Hiei asked as she took hold of his finger like a baby.

Kurama ushered them into the living room and turned the TV on for Seiichi and Rini to watch. "Like I said, she's the most energetic so it makes sense for her to sleep earlier than Sechi."

Hiei nodded, "Yukina?"

"She got called in to work today. I've agreed to take care of the children till then." Kurama said walking into the kitchen, "Hiei would you mind running a few errands for me in town. We're low on supplies and I need to fix lunch."

Hiei stood and accepted the money and list Kurama handed him. He walked back to the living room and placed Rini next to Seiichi on the couch. She grabbed onto his sleeve, refusing to let go. He scowled, "Let go." He said sternly.

She shook her head, determination flashing in her amber eyes. Kurama watched from the kitchen entrance and chuckled, "Why don't you take her along? She seems quite fond of you already."

Hiei sighed, "Hn, no doubt she inherited that from Yukina." He picked her up and walked to the door. Kurama chuckling as he closed the door behind him.

////

Rini licked her ice cream happily, waiting at the counter for Hiei to hurry and grab a forgotten spice. The cashier lady giggled and kept the little girl entertained, trying to understand some of the words she was saying.

Hiei walked through the aisles searching for the bottle of spice. He looked at the list again and kept searching. He finally found it and he smirked seeing it was the last one. He reached out to get it and bumped into another hand. He looked towards the owner with a scowl on his face.

The other person gasped, "Hiei? I almost didn't recognize you." They outstretched their hand and waited for him to take it.

Hiei ignored it and grabbed the bottle of spice, throwing it in with all the other groceries. The person's eyebrow twitched, "It's nice to see you too."

Hiei didn't say anything and checked off spice off his list. He noticed the person didn't leave yet and was staring at him. "What?" he snapped getting annoyed. He searched his memory, trying to remember the person's name, "Miroku, is it?"

Miroku nodded, "Yes, and pardon me I didn't mean to stare, but you have something that belongs to me." He said pointing towards the cart where the spice laid on top a chicken.

Hiei's eyebrow rose, "I personally don't care. I have it, so it's mine." He pushed the cart and walked away.

Miroku came behind him, "Yes, but I saw it first."

"Hn, if you weren't so busy staring then you would've taken it."

"Well it would've been rude if I ignored you first."

Hiei glared at him, "Too bad, your loss."

He came back to find the lady lifting Rini into the air and catching her. Her giggles rang through the store and he smirked inwardly.

The lady smiled and he paid for the items, taking hold of Rini's hand. Rini smiled and turned to the cashier, "Bye-bye!"

The lady giggled a small blush on her cheeks, "Your daughter is so adorable!"

Hiei ignored her comment and walked out the store. Miroku chuckled meeting him outside, his own groceries in his hands, "There's no mistake of the resemblance."

Rini giggled and hugged Miroku around the legs, "Roku!"

"Hello dear." He said patting her head. "Having fun, I see."

She nodded and skipped back to Hiei's side, "Lots fun!"

Miroku nodded and turned away, "I'll be seeing you then. Say hi to your mommy for me, Rini, ok?"

"K!" she said, her ice cream spilling some.

He looked at Hiei, "Goodbye Hiei."

"Hn," Hiei pulled on Rini's hand and walked away. Rini waved at Miroku until he was out of sight.

////

The stars twinkled faintly behind threatening gray clouds. The wind gently played with his hair as he breathed in what little fresh air there was. He glared at the shining city before him and walked back towards the house. The sound of the light drizzle echoed in the small home along with small snores from the living room. He saw Kurama snoozing on the couch and the little ones on the floor on top dozens of warm, comfortable blankets, the light from the TV and the table lamp shining on them. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV off, wrapped Seiichi in the blanket he kicked off and walked to his own room.

He took his shirt off and lay on the mattress, staring at the ceiling. He never knew being an uncle would be so tiring. He sat up and grabbed his sword. Though he was tired, he wasn't entirely sleepy. He sat near the lamp, polishing his sword slowly and carefully, looking at his reflection as the sound of the rain grew heavier, lightning soon flashing in the sky and thunder following. He stroked his sword one last time and looked at his work.

He ran his finger on the blade, a small cut appearing on his finger. He sheathed it, placed the sword on his hip, and opened the window, making sure not to make any noise. His eyes narrowed as he ran through the rain until he was deep in the woods, far from his home. He took his sword out and lashed out at a tree. He continued slashing invisible objects, his moves fast and hidden, only seen with a flash of lightening, as if he were caught in an endless dance.

He glared and angrily lashed out at the tree he first marked, successfully cutting it in half and knocking it to the ground, its impact matching the music of thunder. He stared at the fallen tree before suddenly bringing his sword out in front of him, blocking the claws aimed at him. The demon howled in anger and hunger and attacked the hybrid again. Hiei's eyes narrowed further and leap back, dodging the clumsy attack. The demon beat its chest wildly and ran at him. Hiei growled and sheathed his sword, "Idiot."

////

Kagome laughed as she ran in the rain, "Sango, it's raining!"

Sango giggled under her umbrella, "I told you it will."

Kagome nodded and jumped into a puddle, splashing the water on Sango. "Hey, watch it!"

She giggled, "Sorry, Sango." She jumped again and twirled in her now soaked white dress. She ran in circles and screamed at the first crack of thunder; she laughed at her scream.

"Kagome, let's go. The rain's getting worse and you'll catch a cold." Sango said.

"No I won't!" Kagome said twirling again before running to her friend. "I've never gotten sick for playing in the rain."

"Well, your luck can change." Sango said handing her a jacket. "Let's go home."

Kagome nodded and they walked to their shared apartment. Kagome walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower while Sango made some hot chocolate. She handed Kagome her cup as she sat next to her on the couch, "It's getting chilly."

"It's almost autumn time." Sango said sipping her drink, "Just one more month."

Kagome nodded and drank her hot chocolate. She walked to her bedroom and looked out the window. She closed her eyes and smiled hearing the beats of rain on the roof. Her smile grew when lightning and thunder joined it comforting rhythm. She opened her eyes and looked out the window. She blinked confused and opened her window.

She saw a black streak cross the street and disappeared. Even with the lightning, she couldn't find it. She rubbed her eyes and waited. She frowned; her eyes were playing tricks on her. She closed her window and jumped on the bed, snuggling deeper into her feathered pillow. She sighed and thought of the black streak. It reminded her of Hiei and her face heated. She sighed again and turned to her side, staring at her clock. Maybe tomorrow she'll visit. She closed her eyes, a blush rising to her cheeks. _'Maybe' _

She smiled wider, but it dropped when she sneezed. She sniffled and groaned when she found her nose stuffy, "Sango!" she cried as another sneeze escaped her.

* * *

**_Heya! Um, it took a while, but honestly I didn't know what to write. I did at first, but then I went blank when I took my laptop out. Oh well, I apologize if this chapter seemed a bit boring, but I just had to introduce little Rini and it helps me develop to the main thing, you know what I'm talking about, right? Always go through the boring to reach the goodies! Promise you, it will get better!  
_**

**_As always, I would like to thank you all who reviewed and stuck with me so far. Hopefully I hear from you guys again. If I made a mistake anywhere, sorry, I'm sleepy right now and hard to concentrate, but I'm sure I caught most of the mistakes. So REVIEW and welcome constructive criticism. _**

**_-Moonlite_**

**_P.S. _**

**_ Goodnight everyone, sweet dreams, sleep tight, don't let the evil bunnies bite! ...zzzzz...  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"A-choo!" Kagome groaned and grabbed another tissue.

Sango came into the room with a cup of tea. "Hate to tell you I told you so, but." She said handing Kagome the cup.

Kagome glared playfully, "The rain has gone against me." She sniffled before sipping the warm liquid. She sighed in content. "Thanks Sango."

"No problem." She said smiling at the miko, "You know this has been the longest you've been sick. It's almost been a week."

"I know it's kind of sad actually." She glared outside her window with amusement, "Look at it. It's been raining ever since, mocking me in my sleep." She giggled, "I will get my revenge…" her giggles increasing into a full blown laugh.

Sango laughed nervously at her evil laugh, "Right, well until that day comes, concentrate on getting better."

Kagome choked and coughed, still trying to keep her evil laugh. Sango patted her back, "Forget it, till you get well enough, you won't have your evil laugh."

Kagome pouted, but stopped when her coughing got worse. Sango kept patting until they settled. Kagome smiled, "Thanks."

Sango nodded, "It's my job. Here time to take your pill."

Kagome groaned, "I don't want it anymore. I feel much better without it."

"Well, until Kaede says you can do without it you'll just have to deal with it for now." She said sitting down on the bed and reaching for Kagome's mouth.

Kagome turned away. Sango frowned, "Stop acting like a kid and take it."

"No!" she said turning further away playfully.

"Kagome!"

"No!"

"Stop it and take the damn thing already." She said turning the miko's head to her. "You know what'll happen if you don't."

"I don't care, I'm fine without it!" Kagome said biting Sango's hand, her amusement completely gone.

"Kagome!"

"NO!"

She pushed Sango away, spilling her tea and knocking the pill away from her hand. She gasped and stared at Sango's still form. "Sa-Sango, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean t-"

Sango stood and headed to the door. Kagome reached her hand out, "Sango?"

"Next time your body tries to kill you, don't come crying to me." She said slamming the door.

Kagome's eyes widened, tears slowly began running down her cheeks. "Sango?"

////

Sango walked to the kitchen and started sweeping the floor. Tears streamed down her face, thinking of what she just said. She stopped cleaning and hid her face in her hands, "Kagome." She whispered, hugging herself.

After a while, she wiped her tears away and continued sweeping and cleaning the rest of kitchen; sighing now and then. It wasn't until she was almost done that she noticed the apartment was quiet, no sneezing or coughing. She put the broom down and went to Kagome's room. She knocked, "Kagome is everything alright?"

No answer. She started to panic and opened the door. The bed was empty and rain rushed in through the open window. "Kagome!" she ran downstairs and threw the main door open, "Kagome!" she yelled running down the street, searching for her friend, "Kagome!"

\\\\

Rini laughed and ran to the couch, Seiichi didn't bother chasing her as he held tight to something in his arms. Hiei watched from the window sill, not really caring what they did. It was when he saw Seiichi taking his diaper off that he decided to intervene. "Fox,"

"Not now, Hiei." Kurama called from the kitchen as sizzles echoed in their ears.

Hiei watched Seiichi further and his eyes widened in shock, "Fox!"

Rini's laughter increased, "Unli Ama!"

"Fox!" Hiei stood and headed to where the little boy hid only to find him gone.

Finally Kurama stepped out wiping his hands on a rag, "What is it?" he grabbed Rini and walked to Hiei's side where he was still in search for the boy. "Don't tell me you lost Sechi."

"Of course not, he's under this stupid couch." Hiei said pointing at the seat.

Rini giggled, "Sechi! His udder ther wit dolly!" she said sliding out of Kurama's arms.

"Why does he have her doll?" Kurama's eyes widened, "Oh no."

Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"Quick, move the couch!" Kurama said not bothering to explain.

Rini giggled as the men pushed the furniture out of the way. Her giggles grew when she saw Seiichi already in her doll. Hiei's eyes widened and Kurama scolded the boy, pulling the doll away from him. "No bad Sechi! That is not right!"

Seiichi gave his best glare and started whining, reaching his chubby hands up to get the doll back.

"No," Kurama said wagging his finger, "Bad boy, I'm telling mommy."

Seiichi gasped in horror and then started to cry; Rini still laughed.

"Was he just…inside that thing?"Hiei said pointing at the doll.

Kurama sighed, a small blush on his cheeks, "He is a boy."

It clicked in his head and Hiei chuckled. Kurama crossed his arms on his chest, "How did he get a hold of this?"

Hiei didn't answer right away, instead he kept chuckling. Kurama huffed in annoyance and turned to Rini, "Well?"

Rini smiled, "Sechi, I gab dolly, play, Sechi com ake away, mine nd mine pull diappy down nd in nd out, in nd…"

"Ok, Rini, I got it." Kurama said, his blush deepening. He turned to a still crying Seiichi. "I'm still telling mommy."

Seiichi's cries grew louder and rang through the whole house. Hiei covered his ears with a smirk on his face. Kurama picked him up and spanked him on the booty, "Bad, bad boy."

He cried harder and squirmed under Kurama's merciless hand. Rini's smile was gone and cringed with every spank. She hid behind Hiei's legs and then started crying with her brother. Hiei picked her up and gently rocked her in his arms.

"Or Sechi, no serv dis." She cried, hiccupping.

Hiei chuckled lightly, making sure she couldn't hear him. Finally Kurama stopped and after a few more cries and lecturing Seiichi stopped crying and went back to playing with Rini. Kurama sighed and walked back to the kitchen, Hiei following.

"Why did you let him take her doll away?" he asked chopping some carrots.

"How was I supposed to know he was going to do that." Hiei said leaning on the counter with his arms crossed.

Kurama sighed and dropped the carrots in a pot, "Don't let him take it again."

A knock was heard on the door. Rini stood and ran to it, "I get!"

"Rini wait!" Kurama called. "Hiei stir please." He said before leaving and opening the door.

Hiei stirred and listened to Rini exclaim in excitement and then in slight worry. A weak voice answered Kurama, slightly muffled by the rain. Suddenly a thud was heard from the other room along with the children's cries in fear. Hiei rushed into the room and saw a glimpse of Kurama carrying a body upstairs. He quickly closed the door and calmed the children before running upstairs.

He stopped just outside the door, "Fox?"

Kurama looked up and turned away from the body on the bed. "I need the first aid kit." He said walking out the room.

Hiei studied the body in wonder. A few cuts covered their hands and small streams of blood slipped through and a gash on their knees. Their face was turned away so he couldn't tell who it was, but by the clothes they were wearing and the soaked shirt sticking to their chest, he could tell it was female. He heard them moan and shifted around, their face still hidden in the pillows.

Kurama came back, the first aid kit in hand along with a towel. "Hiei, can you get some pants and a shirt please?"

Hiei narrowed his eyes, not liking the fact Kurama's been telling him what to do lately, but he did it anyways. He watched from the window sill as the kitsune cleaned the minor cuts and undressed her; a blush crossed his features, but he hid it well.

Hiei took the advantage and examined her body. Every curve was in the right place and her breasts looked as if they were ready to spill over her bra; her legs were long and smooth. He didn't get to finish observing for Kurama hurriedly placed the shirt and pants on her.

When he finished he stood and wrapped a blanket around her. A blush adorned her cheeks from her fever as she was caught in a coughing fit. Kurama gently picked her up and patted her back. Hiei went downstairs and turned the stove off. He filled plates with food and set them on the table, calling the children to come.

Hiei watched them eat and Kurama came back down. Rini looked at him eagerly and anxiously. Kurama smiled, "She's alright; she just needs to take a long nap."

That seemed to make her feel better for she dug into her food and ate like piggy just like her brother. Hiei watched Kurama serve another plate and made some tea. When the tea was finished he grabbed a tray from a bottom cabinet and placed the plate and tea on it. He started walking out, but Hiei stopped him. "Eat." He said taking the tray away from him.

Kurama was about to protest, but Hiei shut him up by walking out the kitchen and up the stairs. Kurama smiled a weary smile and sat down next to Seiichi, "Dig in." he said taking his own plate.

////

Hiei opened the door and set the tray on Kurama's desk. He turned a lamp on and studied the girl a few minutes before shaking her awake, "Wake up, onna."

She groaned and smacked his hand away. Hiei glared and shook her harder, "Wake up now."

A semi-growl answered him and this time she hit him on the arm, hoping it hurt him. Hiei growled in annoyance and turned her over. Her eyes were half closed, but he'll never forget that face anywhere. His glare never let up as it grew harder, watching the girl sit up lazily and clumsy; yawning and sneezing.

Her eyes opened fully and stared at her surroundings, stopping at Hiei's form. They widened slightly in surprise and happiness, "Hiei?"

His glare intensified as he took hold of the tray again and set it on the bed beside her, "Eat." He said before turning and walking to the door.

Kagome grabbed hold of his sleeve and pulled him back to her, "Hiei," she smiled, her blushed cheeks turning slightly redder. "I'm glad to see you again."

Hiei didn't answer and stared at her hand. He grabbed it and harshly released her hold on him. Kagome was confused, but otherwise didn't pay any attention to it. Her smile grew as she stood and took hold of his sleeve again, slowly sliding her hand down until she held his hand in hers. "I've been wanting to see you even if it's only been a week." She giggled weakly.

Hiei's glare lessened, but remained strong. He pulled his hand away and ignored her yelp of surprise as he pushed her back towards the bed, making sure not to spill the food. "Eat." He repeated, opening the door.

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed in panic, "Wait, Hiei," she called reaching to him.

He stopped and glared at her. She shivered slightly, not noticing he was doing that till now. Honestly, she had no idea why she stopped him. All she knew was that she didn't want him to leave, she felt drawn to him and a sudden comfort filled her when he was near.

She looked at him and noticed his eyes glowing in the dim light from the lamp, seeming more threatening and menacing. Another shiver shot her being as she thought of an excuse quickly, "Will you eat with me? I don't really feel like eating by myself in a semi-dark room with the sound of thunder outside shaking the whole house."

She liked thunder, but if being afraid of them for now made him stay, then she'll keep lying about it. It seemed to be working, for he let go of the door knob and came back to the desk with his arms crossed. A smile sprouted on her face as she happily sat down and grabbed the tray. She sniffed what little she could and sighed, "Smells great!"

Hiei ignored her and stared out the window through narrow eyes. His fist shook angrily and it wasn't soon until he felt warm liquid spill over his fingers. Why didn't he leave? He was doing fine the past few days; he even got to fool around with another demoness two nights ago. But now she was back…

Kagome stared at Hiei with worry, "Hiei? Aren't you going to eat?"

"Not hungry." He bit out.

Kagome jumped lightly at his menacing voice. She shrunk back into the bed and clutched onto the bowl of rice. She looked down and ate her food silently for a few minutes. She glanced at him from time to time. "You're different."

She waited and wasn't surprised when he didn't reply. She half smiled, "Yusuke was right. You are the anti-social type." She put her bowl down, "I figured as much when we met, but then the day we went to the fair, you really surprised me."

She giggled softly and looked at him, he still didn't turn. "Hiei, you don't have to act different around me. I know how you are by just looking at you. I'm not judging, but it's quite easy to tell how you are when you're with people."

She stood and walked to his side, "Hiei, I dislike those who pretend to be someone they are not. And if you don't mind, I would really like to know the real you."

She uncrossed his arms and took hold of his hand. She gently uncurled his fingers and laid her hand on top his bloody one, "I already like you," she said blushing more, remembering their kiss, "And I really want to know more about you. Yusuke, Yukina, and Kuwabara already told me what they know. The only thing Kurama's told me is you don't trust many and don't easily accept people into your life. He prefers me asking you personally if I want to know you."

Her hand took a pinkish tint and Hiei felt his hand tingling. He looked at her hand on his, still refusing to look at her. Kagome smiled when she noticed him turn away from the window. "I agree with him. What better way to get to know someone, but now the question is,"

The glowing stopped and she took her hand off his. Hiei stared at his palm in wonder. His claw marks were gone and all the blood dried up leaving it nice and clean. Kagome took his hand again and locked her fingers with his; her other hand wrapped around his arm, bringing herself closer to him. "The question now is if you'll let me into your life."

Hiei stared at their hands, his fingers still and limp while hers, soft and gentle, held his. His glare lost some of its intensity as he noticed her thumb rubbing his arm lovingly. Reluctantly, he looked up and eyed her suspiciously. Was she serious? The strange fluttering feeling came back to his stomach and he felt like vomiting, but nothing came out.

She smiled and the feeling increased. His fingers twitched slightly. She leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled up to him, "Will you let me, Hiei?" she asked, her face leaning closer to his.

'_Yes'_ he thought subconsciously. He brought his face down slightly, but pulled away and yanked his hand away from hers. She looked at him worriedly, "Hiei?"

He glared at her and growled lowly. _'No, I won't'_

She reached out to him, but he slapped her hand away, "Finish eating." He barked out harshly.

"Hiei what's wrong?" she tried reaching him again, managing to wrap her arms around him.

Hiei growled louder this time and threw her to the wall. Kagome gasped in pain and coughed out a bit of blood. She glared at him and stood on shaky legs and clumsily walked over to him. He pushed her again, but she held tight to his sleeve. "Hiei, stop it. You're acting like a kid."

She gasped and her eyes widened. _'Sango'_

A tear ran down her eye and she growled angrily at Hiei. She summoned a small amount of miko energy and burned his arm. Hiei growled louder in pain and punched her away. Kagome grunted and burned him again, dodging another punch. "Hiei, stop it!"

Hiei growled and jumped away from her towards the window. Kagome ran to him and jumped onto his back before he got away. She pinched his neck, sending a shock of miko energy and he fell to the floor. Kagome stared at his limp form, more tears fell from her eyes, "I'm sorry."

Kurama came rushing into the room, "What's going on?" he stopped when he saw Kagome crying and an unconscious Hiei lying on the floor.

She looked up and smiled half heartedly, "I don't feel so good." she said before losing consciousness.

\\\\

Sango rushed to his house and waited impatiently outside as a crying Rini opened the door and rushed in. She ran up the stairs where screaming could be heard, "Kagome!" she said falling to the floor on her knees.

"Sa-Sango…i-it bur-ns!" she gasped out.

Sango took her hand and flinched slightly as Kagome's nails dug into her skin. "It'll be over soon, Kagome. I promise." She said letting go of her hand. She gasped when she saw a bruise forming on her cheek. "Who did this?" she growled out.

A groan on the floor answered her as Hiei finally woke up. She sneered at him before going back to Kagome. She reached into her bag and took out a needle. "Kurama, do you have a rag you can tie around her arm?"

"Yes." Kurama said taking out a rag from his drawer. Hiei watched him, silently asking him what was going on. Kurama only glared at him as he walked back to Sango.

"Good, tie it nice and tight above her elbow." She said. "That's good, thanks Kurama." She turned to Kagome who was thrashing about the bed. She took hold of her hand again and smoothed her hair out. "Kagome this may make you a little sleepy ok."

"I-I'm so-sorry, San-go." She cried out.

Sango smiled sympathetically, "Don't worry about it. I should be the one who's sorry."

Kagome gave her a strained smile and cried out in pain. "Mak-e i-it st-stop!" she yelled.

"Hold her down." She called to Kurama.

He did as told and watched Sango hurriedly push the needle into Kagome's vein. She screamed and her movements slowly became sluggish. Kurama let go of her as Sango stood and put the needle in her bag. She sighed and placed her hand on her forehead, "I'm sorry you had to see this."

Kurama shook his head, "It's alright, but may I ask, why did you inject Kagome?"

Sango sighed, "I'll explain as soon as I calm the children. They looked scared to death." She turned and glared at Hiei. "And as soon as I deal with this bastard!"

She jumped at him, but Kurama caught her. "Let me go! There's no way I'm about to let some egotistic demon take advantage of my Kagome!"

"Sango please calm down. You'll wake Kagome." Kurama said setting her on the ground.

Sango scowled and turned away, "Most unlikely, but alright." She walked out the room and down the stairs.

Kurama turned to Hiei with narrowed eyes, "Stay away from her the rest of the night."

Hiei stood there as Kurama walked out the room following Sango. He looked at Kagome who had tears in her eyes and was breathing hard. He walked to her bedside and his eyes widened. He did that to her? A pang of guilt hit him in the gut, but he ignored it and ran downstairs where he heard his nephew wailing in fear.

By the time he reached the living room, the crying had stopped and Sango answered something Kurama must have asked. His curiosity peaked, but he didn't reveal himself. Instead he sat at the bottom of the stairs and listened intently.

Sango sighed and looked at her cup of tea. "It turned out Kagome has a mix of two immune system disorders. One is Autoimmune Disease and the other is Chediak- Higashi Syndrome. They're both basically attacking her own body cells and making it difficult for her immune system to fight off any invaders. Not to mention it attacks her major organs faulting their functions."

Hiei stood and walked back upstairs and went inside Kagome's room. He wasn't about to let Kurama stop him from being with her; no matter how much he dreaded seeing her again. He noticed her breathing returned to normal and she was snoring softly. He sat next to her and brushed a strand of hair away from her sweaty face. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but even through the guilt, he felt comfort being near her. He rested his hand on her cheek, "I'm sorry…" he whispered softly.

His eyes narrowed not liking he had to apologize, but…he didn't feel completely angry at himself apologizing to her. In fact, it lessened the guilt even though she couldn't hear him. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb and stood up to leave. Her shuffling around stopped him.

A pained smile spread on her face and mumbled something in her sleep. Hiei went back to her side and stayed there. A hand reached out and took hold of his. He tightened it slightly and looked at her face. "Hiei…" she mumbled in her sleep.

Hiei smirked and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles, "Hn, I'm here, onna."

////

"Since she didn't take her pills, I had to inject her with the vitamins she needs to help build her immune system." Sango gripped her cup tight, "The last time this happened she refused to take her pill and she hid the needle from me. She almost died…"

She whispered the last part so softly that Kurama almost didn't catch it. He walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "There, there, it didn't happen. You should be glad Kagome pulled through. She is quite strong."

Sango laughed humorlessly, "Yes, she is. She's the most stubborn person I've ever met." She sighed, "Kurama is it alright if I leave her with you? It's going to be hard taking her home now that she's dosed, but it's fine if you can't. I mean you already have to take care of these boogers, I don't want to burden you with Kagome."

Kurama chuckled, "Don't be silly. These two boogers will be gone before Kagome even wakes up. In fact why don't you spend the night here as well? You look exhausted."

Sango smiled, "Thanks for the offer, but no. I have to go to work tomorrow."She reached in her bag and pulled out a bottle of pills. "Give her one when she wakes up and make sure she actually swallows it. She can be very tricky when it comes to medicine."

"Alright, I'll make sure she takes it. Don't worry, Sango I'll take good care of her." Kurama said walking her to the door.

Sango nodded, "I know you will. I'm just worried about Hiei."

"Hiei will be on his best behavior. That I promise you." Kurama's smile dropped into a frown.

Sango nodded once more and stepped out into the pouring rain. "Goodnight Kurama."

\\\\

Kurama searched for Hiei once he tucked the children in their beds. He couldn't find him anywhere and was about to give up thinking he probably left to the demon world. He sighed and walked back to his room until something clicked in his head. He rushed to Kagome's room and roughly, but noiselessly opened the door.

He frowned finding Hiei in her room. And right after he said to stay away from her!

His frown disappeared when he saw Kagome cuddled up beside him, hugging him around the waist and holding his hand loosely in hers on top his stomach. Hiei, whose back was against the wall and half asleep, had an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Kurama sighed softly, _'He must have been here for a while'_ he thought as he gently pulled a blanket over the two.

He blinked in shock when he noticed Kagome's bruise was gone. He stepped back and studied the two a little more before walking to his desk and taking out his camera. Making sure to turn the flash off, he took a quick picture, turned the lamp off and hurriedly left the room.

He was still mad at Hiei for what he did, but there might have been a reason for him hurting her. From the way Kagome was hugging him, she must have forgiven him and gotten over their dispute. He smiled. They made a cute couple and he just couldn't tear them apart even if he wanted to. He chuckled softly as he reached his room and lay down on his bed, closing his eyes. '_Sweet dreams Hiei'_

_

* * *

_

**_*Giggle* well this sure was dramatic! I had fun writing it though. Sorry it took me a while to update. But honestly, I had last minute school things going on and my sister's graduation got in the way. But now that school's over, I will most likely be updating this story every other day. Depending if I get on my laptop and if I feel like just relaxing. _**

**_A special someone was curious about Sango worrying over Kagome's health and I thought I would add it here just in case there were others wondering the same thing.  
_**

**_I have a favor to ask! How was I on Hiei? Was he still OOC? If so, was it as bad as the first time or just a little. Tell me how I'm doing with him! I don't want lose the real him writing this story! The same for any mistakes. Again, I'm sleepy and not very awake, so tell me if I made any mistakes.  
_**

**_Tell me what you think and REVIEW! Construction criticism welcomed along with suggestions._**

_**-Moonlite**  
_


End file.
